


California Dreams

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The California Trilogy [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Meet-Cute, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since Bella left with the Cullen's to start a new life and Jacob still finds himself reeling from her departure. Until one day Sam and the pack decide to send him on a much needed vacation hoping that he will relax and turn things around. Little does he know that not only will he have the time of his life, but will also find the love of his life. *Jacob/OC*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. California Dreams Chapter 1

**California Dreams Chapter 1**

A/N: Hey guys! I know you’ve all seen that I’ve been experimenting with all kinds of different plot bunnies lately and this is one that came to me a few minutes ago. I wanted to write something more on the funny/cute romantic side after spending a lot of writing different scenes for my other stories. So, without further ado, let’s head to the beach!

  
**One year ago…**

_“Bells, please listen to me!”_

_Bella shook her head as her best friend stood in front of her with tears falling down his tan cheeks._

_“No Jake. I’ve made my choice. I was never meant to be yours. Everyone has told you that but YOU just won’t listen. I’m not going to say it again. I’m married and we’re leaving.”_

_She said sternly as Jake’s heart shattered into a million pieces._   
_He could feel himself losing her._

_No._

_She was already gone._

_He hung his head in shame as Bella’s expression softened just for a moment._

_“Jake you will find her. One day she’ll make you very happy. I’m just not her.”_

_She cooed gently to him very aware that he was in danger of shifting._

_His shoulders shook with a deep tremor that spread all over his body._

_Seconds later a large russet colored wolf stood in front of the small girl and let out a soft whimper._

_“Goodbye Jacob.”_

_Bella said as she went and got into Edward’s Volvo before driving down the road and disappearing for good._

_Jacob let out a long whine as Sam and the others stood watching him with heartbroken expressions._

_“Come on Jake. Let’s get home bro.”_

_Paul gently said into the broken wolf’s mind._

_The pack was shocked when Jacob turned and bared his teeth, snarling with everything he had before he bolted into the woods with a long howl filled with sorrow._

**Present Day…**

The images of that day played over and over in his head like a broken record.

It had been a year and he still found himself wishing that he was with her.

As he sat at the table in Sam and Emily’s house he couldn’t help but feel like she should have been here with him.

But she left and was gone forever.

No one knew where Bella and the Cullen’s went to, and frankly no one cared but Jake who was still mourning the loss of the girl he loved.

Just as he was going to leave and go up to his room, Sam, Emily and the entire pack came in with determined looks.

Emily pointed to his chair and gave him a stern look.

“Sit down Jacob. We need to talk.”

Jacob didn’t want to talk.

He just wanted to be left alone but in a house full of his brothers he knew it would be impossible.

Plopping himself back down into his chair he leaned back as everyone took a seat around the table with him.

“Jacob we know it’s been a tough year for you after she left but you can’t keep living like this.”

Sam started as Jacob’s eyes flared with an undying rage.

“Don’t. Just don’t Sam. You have no right to say anything about her.”

Jacob growled as his eyes flashed gold and his fingers clenched into fists.

“I have to Jake. There’s no other way to approach this. You need to stop sulking and start living your life again. Just because Bella wasn’t your imprint doesn’t mean that your actual imprint isn’t out there waiting for you.”

Sam sighed as he raked a hand through his short black hair.

Jacob’s growls became louder but soon were drowned out by the pack’s warning growls effectively silencing him.

“Goddamnit Jake it’s time for you to fucking sort yourself out. Which I know you never would agree to which is why we’re going to force you.”

Sam said as Emily took his hand and gave Jacob a sad smile.

“You’re going on a vacation. You aren’t coming back until you’ve worked your shit out and have your head back in the game. Here is your ticket. Your plane leaves at 4:00 p.m. tomorrow afternoon.”

He said as he slid the piece of paper over to Jacob who looked like he was going to explode.

Jacob smacked the ticket away and got to his feet.

“Hell no! I’m going on your fucking vacation! I don’t need you all interfering in my life!”

He yelled making them all lean back slightly.

Sam stood his ground and pointed to Jacob’s chair.

“Sit down **NOW** Jacob. You **ARE** going on this vacation and you **WILL** come home a changed man. Until you sort your shit out, we are temporarily kicking you out of the pack. When we’ve seen that you’re doing better and are actually enjoying life then we’ll bring you home, understood?”

He said using all the power of his Alpha voice which Jacob knew better than to argue with.

True Alpha or not, Sam was going to be his Alpha until he came of age and had found his imprint.

The room was silent for a few moments as they let their words sink in.

Jacob looked around the table at all of his pack mate’s faces and suddenly realized they were serious.

Letting out a shuddering breath, he gently took the ticket off the table and into his hands.

“There. See? Was that so hard?”

Paul quipped making everyone roll their eyes.

Jacob opened the ticket and finally saw where his destination was.

Santa Monica, California.

A small smile edged its way onto his thin lips remembering the time that he had told Sam he wanted to go to California.

And now he was.   
Jacob looked up at all of them and nodded as he gave them all a hesitant look.

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

The pack hooted and hollered as they all jumped up and embraced their fellow wolf who in no time would come to realize that life was still worth living.

 

 

 


	2. California Dreams Chapter 2

California Dreams Chapter 2

A/N: Woo! I love the response I’m getting from this story! Keep it up guys! Things are going to happen very fast much like Maiden Of The Wolves so buckle up because we’re gonna go for a ride. Theme song for this chapter is Music Again by Adam Lambert.

Two Days Later…

Jacob yawned and stretched as the late afternoon sun filtered through the sliding door of his hotel room. 

He had arrives a day ago and was surprised at how easy it was to adjust to the Cali lifestyle. 

When he had landed, he was whisked off by a private car to the Ocean Drive Luxury Resort and Spa where he was blown away at how Sam and the pack went all out for him. 

His hotel suite was bright and beautiful with turquoise walls and white furniture with a balcony that overlooked the whole resort with a great view of the sparkling ocean. 

Currently Jacob had been taking a small cat nap before heading to the pool where he had taken up the hobby of sunbathing. 

Slipping on his swim trunks he grabbed his sunglasses and fixed his hair before heading down to the large pool that lay just outside the hotel’s front door. 

As soon as he made it to the pool deck a large grin swept over his features as he eyed several groups of beautiful girls by the outdoor tiki bar. 

Deciding to get himself a drink and mingle with the beach bunny blondes, he swaggered over and leaned up against the bar ledge.

“One virgin Margherita please.” He said as he caught the eyes of several of the women on him. 

Behind his sunglasses his eyes scanned up and down the girl’s bikini clad bodies hungrily instantly going into predatory mode. 

 

Giving the girl’s a sexy smirk he watched as blushes appeared on their faces and they let out little giggles that made his heart soar. 

Eventually growing bored with flirting, Jacob finished his drink and headed over to the side of the pool.

His eyes perused the cool water before his eyes set on a blonde who seemed to be alone near the edge of the pool. 

His smirk immediately returned as he got a running start and dived into the pool making an epic splash go everywhere. 

When Jacob resurfaced, he laughed as he heard a girl’s annoyed voice. 

“Did you have to do that? You got me all wet…”

Jacob turned and was about to say something sarcastic but froze in place when his eyes met hers. 

Time slowed as the girl’s bright blue eyes sucked him in and images of his past, present and future flashed before his eyes.   
After a moment he blinked and smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled as he took a moment to look over his imprint’s beautiful body. 

She was blonde with little feathers tied in her hair and her skin was tanned from the sun. 

She was girlishly thin but had curves in all the right places. 

And when his eyes returned to hers he felt his heart melt when he saw that she too wore a look of complete awe and wonder. 

Her cheeks flushed as he moved closer to her before taking her into his arms so there was nothing separating their bodies from one another. 

His hand raised to her face as he stroked his thumb over her cheek as he studied the girl that had just become his entire life. 

“Hi…” She whispered making Jacob’s heart flutter at the sound of her soft, melodic voice. 

“My name’s Jacob. And I think we should get to know each other.”

He said huskily as he licked his lips at the thought of taking her right then and there in the pool. 

His imprint let out a breathy laugh and gave him a heart stopping smile. 

“My name’s Shanlee and I’d be honored to get to know you Jacob.” 

She said with a sensual lilt to her voice. 

In that moment Jacob knew everything would be okay. 

He would survive all because of this beautiful girl that was all his. 

He let out a deep growl as he grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers.

He rumbled in happiness when she didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and open her mouth so his tongue could explore every crevice. 

Jacob felt himself hardening against her thigh and tightened his grip when she let out a little moan that he swallowed. 

Reluctantly he pulled away and lightly pulled on one of the feathers that were woven into her long blonde strands. 

“As much as I’d love to take you right here, I think we should wait until we’re in private for the sake of everyone that’s watching us.” 

He said with a low chuckle before dropping a kiss on her forehead. 

Shanlee nodded and looked up at the man that she knew for a fact was her imprint. 

She had been waiting for her entire life to find him and she was never going to leave his side again. 

Feeling her insides clench at his words she nodded and took his hand as he led her out of the pool. 

She knew he was a wolf with the way his eyes had flickered gold when he had imprinted.   
Which was a welcome surprise seeing as how she was also a wolf and was overjoyed that they already had something major in common. 

Her mate led her over to a lounge chair and pulled her down into his lap before burying his nose in her hair. 

A deep rumble came from him as she felt herself melting into a puddle of goo at his feet. 

“So Jacob, where are you from?” 

She asked as she bit back a moan. 

Jacob didn’t remove his nose from her hair as his lips found her soft spot on her neck but he did answer with a slight growl.

“La Push Reservation just outside of Forks, Washington.” 

He said making her burst out laughing. 

Her mate raised his head and gave her curious look before she shook her head and planted a sweet kiss on his thin lips. 

“My mother was from La Push. I live in Seattle currently.” 

Jacob’s eyes widened before he grabbed her and pressed small butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. 

“Oh my God! You’ve been only miles from me all this time! Fuck Sam and the guys are gonna eat this up on toast…” 

He said with a chuckle as his arms gave her a loving squeeze. 

“Oh good. You know Sam. How is he by the way? I’ve been meaning to join his pack for a while now.” 

She said with a twinkle in her blue eyes. 

Jacob’s eyes widened even more as he started to sputter before fixing her with a look of incredulousness.

“You’re a wolf??? Holy fuck…So that means you…imprinted on me too?” 

He asked with his voice full of wonder. 

Shanlee nodded and giggled at his surprised expression.   
“Yup. Which means we’re true mates. When two wolves imprint on each other, it means that they were destined for each other more so than regular imprints. After we mate, it will make us stronger than the rest of the pack.” 

Jacob shook his head and then dropped it down onto his mate’s shoulder with a smile that lit up his whole face. 

“And you’re mine. All mine. I love you already.” He whispered as he bit down lightly on her skin making her let out another moan. 

“Yes. I’m yours. All yours.” She said as they began the rest of their lives as the strongest mated pair of wolves in the history of the spirit protectors.


	3. California Dreams Chapter 3

California Dreams Chapter 3

A/N: Yes I know it’s fast. No I couldn’t wait. Can you blame me? 

Jacob tightened his grip on his mate’s hand as he led her off of the pool deck and back into the hotel. 

His senses were on overload and he needed her NOW. 

Shanlee could feel her mate’s arousal washing over her in waves to be honest she didn’t mind in the slightest. 

She was his and he had every right to claim her whenever and wherever he pleased. 

Giving his hand a squeeze, she smiled when he looked down at her with a predatory gaze. 

It wasn’t long before they reached his room and Shanlee let out a surprised yelp that soon turned into a breathy moan when he kicked open the door and lifted her up into his arms. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she reveled in the feeling of his needy kisses that pressed against her lips. 

Slamming the door shut, Jacob let out a guttural growl as the scent of his mate’s arousal filled the room. 

His hands slipped down and grabbed her tight ass and squeezed as he continued to kiss her senseless. 

The noises that his mate was making was driving him further into his feral state as he backed them slowly down onto the bed. 

Shanlee whimpered and let out a growl of her own when Jacob spread her legs and dropped down onto his knees. 

Letting out a gasp, her insides clenched hard as his head ducked between her legs and his nose ran painstakingly slow over her wet, bikini clad sex. 

She bucked her hips against him as he held her legs open wide and took the string of her bikini bottoms between his teeth before pulling them slowly down her legs and tossing them to the side. 

A fierce blush covered her cheeks as she looked down and watched as Jacob’s eyes darkened and his lips began to quiver at the sight of her dripping wet sex.   
She cried out and fisted her hands in the comforter as he looked up at her with golden eyes filled with a mixture of love and lust. 

So many emotions ran through her body at that moment and she knew her mate would soon be able to feel every single one of them. 

“Mine.” He growled right before he ducked his head and started to lick her slit up and down before finding her clit and sucking it until it throbbed hard. 

Shanlee’s hands wove themselves into his dark hair and she found herself pulling and twist the strands with everything that she had. 

Her breaths came out as pants when he took two fingers and parted her lower lips before his tongue delved in her tight channel. 

She let out a scream that reverberated off the walls as he tongue fucked her hard. 

Everything that she had been thinking had left her mind and only she and her mate remained as she felt herself building up towards her impending release.   
Jacob groaned when his tongue pressed up against her virgin barrier and he reluctantly left it alone knowing that when he took her for the first time he wanted it be something special that she would remember for the rest of their lives. 

He continued to lick and pleasure her until her channel tightened and her juices exploded around his tongue. 

Lapping up every single last drop, he then pulled away and sat back on his heels as he watched his mate’s eyes flutter in post sex bliss. 

A proud smirk appeared on his lips as he got up and made his way onto the bed.

Pulling her into his strong arms he sighed happily when she clung to him and proceeded to pass out on his chest. 

She was perfect. 

And she was his. 

All that mattered to him was this beautiful wolf that lay sleeping in his arms. 

Feeling his eyelids grow heavy, he closed his eyes and dozed off into a happy and satisfied sleep.


	4. California Dreams Chapter 4

California Dreams Chapter 4

A/N: Anyone love that last chapter as much as me? I know everything is going fast. But that’s exactly how I want it. It’s going to be more of a wham bam thank you ma’am type of whirlwind romance and I know that Shanlee is a Mary Sue but still I think it’s going to be a great story. Also on another note, if you have any questions about what stories are going to continue and which ones aren’t please check my profile which I update regularly. Now, without further ado; let’s go find our wolves.

 

Three Hours Later…

Brrrrrinngggg! Brrrrringgggg!

The sound of a phone ringing made Shanlee jump as she quickly sat up and checked the room for her phone which she then realized wouldn’t be there because she had come straight from the pool.

Jacob lay sprawled next to her in a mess of tan limbs as he snored heavily. 

The phone kept ringing and it sent a shockwave of pain through her skull as she tried to wake up the best she could. 

Realizing it must’ve been Jacob’s phone, she started to shake his shoulders making him let out a rumble of annoyance.

“Jacob! Wake up. Your phone’s ringing.” She whisper shouted making Jake sit up suddenly when he realized she was right. 

“Shit its Sam.”

He groaned as he plucked his cell phone off the bedside table and clicked the talk button. 

“Hey what’s up?” 

He asked as he waited for his Alpha’s reply. 

“Just calling to check in on you. The whole pack’s here and you’re on speakerphone. How’s the vacation going? Are you enjoying yourself?” 

Sam asked as Jacob let out frustrated sigh when he saw that his mate was putting her bikini bottoms back on and getting ready to leave the room. 

“It’s going great. Look can we talk later? I’m kinda busy right now.” 

He said as Shanlee glanced over at him and started giggling. 

Jacob hoped that Sam couldn’t hear her in the background but he had no such luck. 

“Jacob are you with a girl?” 

Sam questioned as the other pack members snickered before hooting and hollering. 

Looking over at Shanlee as she leaned against the door, he sighed and decided that he should probably let the guys in on his little secret. 

“I found my imprint.” 

He said as the other end of the line fell into silence. 

“You what?!” 

Sam said as the other’s started talking all at once. 

“Yeah. I found her. She’s perfect. And she’s a wolf like me. She lives in Seattle and it was kinda a coincidence that I happened to find her here.”

Jacob said with a chuckle as he could feel Sam’s smile growing on the other end. 

“You dirty mutt! You finally found her!”

Sam shouted as what sounded like the voice of Paul said muttered a “Thank God.” 

Jacob rolled his eyes as he held out his unoccupied arm to his mate who joined him without hesitation. 

Shanlee wrapped her arms around her mate’s neck and dropped a kiss on the top of his head while the sounds of his pack reached her ears. 

“Hi Sam! Sorry I haven’t visited in a while. I swear I’ve just been so busy. But don’t worry I’m going to come home with Jacob and you’ll see me all the time.” 

She said with a sly smirk as a woman’s gasp was heard on the other line. 

“SHANLEE?!” 

Emily screeched as the sound of her wrestling Sam for the phone was heard. 

“Oh my God! You’re Jake’s imprint?! That’s amazing! And you know what they say, right? When two wolves imprint on each other it’s because they’re fated by destiny! Oh sweetie please come home soon! We’ve missed you so much!” 

Emily squealed as Shanlee giggled at her friend’s excitement. 

“Of course Em. No worries. We’ll be home eventually. I have a feeling though that Jacob want’s some time with just the two of us for a few though so I think we’ll stay and have a mating honeymoon of sorts.” 

She said which made Sam let out a rumble.

“Jake you take care of her, ya hear? She’s family. Shanlee’s mom is Emily’s mom’s sister. Which makes your imprint like my sister. So don’t do anything stupid to mess this up.” 

His Alpha commanded as Jake nodded even though he knew Sam couldn’t see him. 

“Like Shan said, no worries.” 

He said with a grin as Sam and the other’s started chanting his name. 

“Enjoy your honeymoon dorkwad!” 

“I want every detail when you return!”

“Is she hot?! Please tell me she’s hot dude!”

The various shouts of his friends made him roll his eyes before he adjusted the phone between his ear and shoulder while rubbing small circles on his mate’s lower back. 

“Well guys, we gotta go. I think I’m gonna take Shan on a proper date finally. We met today at the pool and well….We got a bit sidetracked. I’ll call you guys tomorrow, alright?” 

Sam chuckled as the other boy’s ooohed in the background. 

“Sure thing, Jake. Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Jacob laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around his mate before responding. 

“Thanks Sam. Keep em all in line. Talk to you soon. Bye!”

As soon as he hung up the phone he was pounced on and pinned to the bed with his arms over his head by his mate who wore a smug expression. 

“Now that that’s taken care of, what do you say we take a shower and get ready for that dinner you promised me?” 

She said as she bent down and pressed a solid kiss to his lips. 

Her hand’s grazed down his chest and caressed his tan skin making his breath hitch in his throat. 

Letting out a loud growl, he rolled them over and pressed her down into the mattress as his body molded to her own. 

“Nice try love. But I’m the Alpha around here and you’re all MINE.” 

He said as his eyes found her supple breasts. 

Shanlee rolled her eyes and pushed him off before strutting into the bathroom. 

“You may be the Alpha, but behind every great Alpha is his MATE.” 

Jacob let out a growl before stalking into the bathroom but froze in his tracks when he saw his mate completely naked and rubbing soap all over her body. 

His shoulders shook hard and he had the urge to shift but knew that the hotel would probably not appreciate one of their bathrooms becoming completely destroyed. 

So he did the next best thing. He tore his clothes away from his body and stepped into the shower, taking her into his arms and burying his face in her neck. 

His cock stood at attention against her thigh and he wanted nothing more than to sheath himself inside of her. 

Knowing that now was not the time, he gently took the loofa sponge out of her hands and began to glide it down her body making sure not to miss an inch of any of her curves. 

Shanlee moaned loudly when the sponge grazed over her clit and traveled the length of her womanhood. 

Jacob let out a pleased rumble as he continued to rub her with long determined strokes. 

He was set on making her come and he wouldn’t stop until he achieved his goal. 

His other hand found her breasts and began to tweak and roll her nipples between his large fingers making his mate’s back arch into his chest as the scent of her arousal filled the steamy room. 

Shanlee clung to her mate and threw her head back with a breathy moan before her breathing turned into heavy pants. 

The room was thick with steam and sweat as the hot water cascaded over both of them. 

Jacob could feel his mate’s juices seeping down onto his hand and he knew that she was close. 

Right when she was about to come he removed the sponge and pinched her clit making her scream his name so loud that he knew everyone on their floor would be able to hear her. 

He took her into his arms as she shook with the aftershocks of overwhelming pleasure and lowered them both to the floor of the shower. 

He leaned up against the cool tile wall and held his mate close as he stroked his hands down her body in a soothing motion as she came down off of her post sex high. 

Shanlee was seeing stars as she lay in her mates embrace and knew that if this was what pre sex was like, how the hell was she going to survive their mating? 

He was everything that she ever wanted and more and she wanted to learn to please him just as much as he pleased her. 

She gasped for air before she raised her head and looked up at Jacob with a mixture of wonder and awe. 

“That was…amazing…” She breathed out as his coffee brown eyes opened and he gazed down at her through hooded lids. 

“You can say that again…” He croaked as he gave her bum a squeeze making her bury her head against his chest. 

“I think…that this is going to be a good life.” She said tiredly as he nodded and nuzzled his nose in her long blonde hair. 

“Agreed.” He said as they sat completely at ease and as one for the very first time.


	5. California Dreams Chapter 5

California Dreams Chapter 5

It was about 7:00 p.m. when Shanlee and Jacob left his hotel room for dinner. 

Shanlee couldn’t wait to get some food down on the beach where the hotel was having a big party. 

She was definitely starving and it was confirmed even more when her stomach gave a loud gurgle making Jacob laugh and look down at her with a smile.

“Hungry baby girl?” He asked as she nodded her head in embarrassment.

“Yeah, making love can do that to you, huh?” She said as she gave his hand a tug. 

“Always.” He laughed as he brought the back of her hand up to his lips and kissed the soft skin gently. 

His senses were going into overload as he took a deep breath and let her scent that was now mixed with his wash over him. 

He was determined to make this night last as long as possible so she would never forget the day that they met. 

He pushed back the bushes to reveal a shortcut that would led them straight onto the sandy beaches below and turned around quickly when he heard Shanlee let out a yelp in pain. 

“Ugh, Jake do we have to take this so called short cut of yours? My hair is stuck in the bushes.” She groaned as Jacob snickered at his mate’s new look before he ever so sneakily snapped a picture of her with his phone sending it back to the pack. 

“Jacob!” She growled making him quickly drop his phone into his pocket and set to work ridding his mate’s hair of the green leaves and branches. 

By the time he freed her, the sun had set and they could hear music playing on the other side of the dunes. 

“I’m sorry, Lee. I didn’t think the bushes would be a problem.” He whined as Shanlee rolled her eyes and took his hand while they made their way down onto the beach. 

Their eyes widened as they took in the party scene that was in full swing all around them. 

“Woah…” Shanlee exclaimed as Jacob led them over to a large buffet of food. 

She walked through the line filling her plate with burgers, fries and various desserts. 

Jacob even was able to snag them two margaritas from a vendor who wasn’t checking IDs.

People were scattered all along the beach eating, drinking and enjoying the party. 

Jacob and Shanlee walked further down the beach and spotted some tables and chairs that had a great view of the neon lit dance floor. 

Taking a seat across from one another, they ate and sipped their drinks while discussing the rest of their lives. 

“So what were you planning on doing while you were here?” Jacob asked as he inhaled another hot dog. 

“Well, I was coming out here for a break from school and my pack. Our Alpha Blake is going a little crazy with all the disappearances in Port Angeles. I just needed a break from patrols so after I finished my spring finals, I got permission to go on vacation out here.” 

Jacob put his hot dog down and gave her a serious look. 

“There have been disappearances happening in Port Angeles? Does Blake know if they’re vampire related? My pack and I just got done taking care of a leech infestation near our reservation. If there’s any chance that we missed some then we’re going to contact your Alpha.” He said as she nodded before taking a sip of her drink. 

“Are you the Alpha of your pack or is there another one?” She asked as she took in his worried expression. 

“I am the true Alpha for the pack but my friend Sam is the Alpha for now until I’m older and more ready to take over.” Jacob said as he took out his phone and handed it to her. 

“Just put Blake’s number in there and we’ll tell Sam tomorrow.” He said as he gave her a reassuring smile. 

“We’re also going to have to talk to Sam about asking Blake about the transfer procedures for me to become a member of your pack. Since I’m your mate it shouldn’t be a problem.” She said as she punched in Blake’s number and added him to Jacob’s contacts. 

Jake nodded and dropped his phone back in his pocket before taking another sip of his margarita. 

The tequila was strong and he felt himself getting slightly tipsy after taking a few more sips. 

He looked across the tale at his beautiful mate, taking in the way that the neon lights bounced off of her long platinum blonde hair. 

His brown eyes met hers and he could tell that the alcohol was also settling in her system. 

Wolves had a pretty strong tolerance to alcohol but it was possible for them to become drunk at times. 

This especially seemed to happen when a younger wolf wasn’t experienced consuming alcohol and drank too much. 

With his eyes still locked on his mate, Jake stood and offered her his hand from across the table which she took without hesitation. 

“Dance with me, Lee.” He practically growled making her insides clench from his dark, yet alluring tone. 

Nodding she followed him through the throngs of people on the dance floor until they reached a more secluded spot off to the side. 

Shanlee felt the music; alcohol and lust for her mate encompass her as she began to sway her hips from side to side. 

Jacob watched how her hips rolled in time with the beat before he made his move. 

Grasping her hips, he pulled her close so she could grind heavily against him. 

Shanlee let out a drunken laugh when she felt his hardened cock pressing against her rear. 

Jacob let out a guttural sound and pressed himself closer until he was fully melded with her lithe figure. 

And in that moment it was like the imprint was having an encore. 

All he could feel was his mate and their bond that was growing stronger with every moment that they now shared. 

Glancing down at her pale features, he took a moment to drink her in and memorize every part of her beautiful face. 

He could see her thin lips curled into a blissful smile even when the lights dimmed all around them. 

This was her. This was his mate. 

She would become his best friend, his greatest love and one day the mother of his pups. 

Carefully he took her hands and spun her around to face him. 

Her eyes found his lips and he could see a faint rosy blush appear across her pale skin. 

“Jacob…” She whispered making him groan at the innocent beauty of her voice. 

Forcing his eyes open he looked down at her and gave her a crooked smile. 

“Yes, love?” He questioned as he wrapped his arms tighter around her small body. 

“What do you think your pack will think of me?” She asked nervously making his eyes crease in concern. 

“I think they’ll love you, baby girl. Why do you ask?” He said as she nodded and bit her lip making his fangs attempt to poke through his gums. 

“I’ve never been in an all-male tribe before.” She said making him falter for a moment. 

“What do you mean, Lee?” He asked as he studied her intently. 

Shanlee pulled back for a moment and shakily brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

“My pack consists of me, my two sisters, Blake and his sisters. I have never really been around a lot of male wolves before.” She said carefully making Jacob’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. 

“So you basically have an all-female pack besides Blake?” He asked curiously wondering what could have caused that particular pack dynamic. 

His mate nodded and her expression changed into a heartbroken expression. 

Realizing that the conversation was about to take a more private turn, he gently took her hand and led her off the dance floor and down onto the beach where tiki torches and blankets with pillows were set all about the sand. 

Helping her down onto one of the blankets he took the seat beside her and looked over as he studied the way her mood immediately became somber. 

Shanlee took a deep breath and then let it out slowly before turning to face her mate. 

Taking his hand in her own, she studied the ridges on his palm. 

“Our pack was originally from a larger pack up in the mountains near Utah. Blake’s family and our family were very close friends and Blake was being trained to become the Alpha of the pack because his father was set to retire at the end of the year. But before Blake could take the place of his father, a fight broke out with a rival pack in the area and our original pack was slaughtered over a territorial war. Everyone was killed except for Blake and I and our sisters. As soon as the rival pack settled in our territory, Blake took charge of those of us who were left and led us down to Washington where we’ve settled in Port Angeles ever since. My older sister and Blake lost their mates in the massacre and our younger sisters lost their parents. Blake and my sister have become the closest thing to parents that we could be blessed with.” She said carefully as Jacob watched her every move. 

He shook his head and glanced up at the night sky before pulling her into his arms and lying back among the dunes. 

The young Alpha wolf couldn’t imagine how it felt to have had his entire pack slaughtered in a war that never needed to be fought. 

Clutching his mate tightly to his chest, he sighed and sent up a prayer to the powers above that he could finally provide his mate and her pack with the peace that they needed all along. 

Stroking his fingers through her hair, he smirked and looked down when he heard the sounds of small snores coming from his little mate. 

Jacob felt his eyes get heavy and decided that everything else could be dealt with tomorrow and that tonight would just be that, tonight. 

As his eyes drifted closed, the warm beachy breeze wrapped around them like a tight cocoon and the bright yellow moon kept watch on the newly mated wolf pair as they dreamed dreams of their lives that would last forever.


End file.
